Not Today
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Amy has been alive for a long long long time and has lived through many incarnations but what happens when finally after years of not being afraid to die and not caring what happens to her she finally finds someone that makes her want to live and want to be mortal. (yes I know this is cheesy as all heck but I couldn't think of anything but I hope you guys enjoy) Percy/OC
1. Prologue

**Alright so I'm kinda making this movie based and book based but it's been a long time since I've seen the film so sorry if this prologue doesn't exactly follow it but I hope you guys like it!**

The car I was driving came to a screeching halt as I slammed my foot onto the brake to stop in front of this apartment building. I looked outside the passenger window and saw my friend Grover, not looking to happy at my late and abrupt arrival.

"You were supposed to be here five minutes ago," Grover told me.  
"I'm sorry you try driving around New York city traffic, over the speed limit, while responding to a text! By the way? What does_ come quickly they know_ mean?" I answered him as I read him the text he sent me.

"What do you think it means?" he said. He seemed to be in some sort of hectic situation at the moment. Just then two people came out of the apartment building one of them I recognized as Sally Jackson and the other I could only assume was her son Percy Jackson, the person we were all here for.  
"Oh shit...that's what you meant!" I realized as I felt all the color drain from my face and felt this large amount of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Who's she?" Percy asked looking at Grover.  
"Hi! I'm Amy! Get in the car please?" I asked politely.  
"What's going on?" Percy asked looking between Grover and his mom.

"Get in the car!" I snapped at him, considering I knew how dire the situation was. So far I have never failed in bringing a kid to camp and I was willing to keep it that way. Apparently my high pitched threatening voice worked because he hopped in the car along with everyone else. I didn't bother asking if anyone had their seat belts on because the minute all the doors were closed I sped off as fast as I could.

"Whoa can you slow it down Mario Andretti some of us care if we die," Grover joked with me. I slowed down my speed a bit to make us look not so suspicious as we reached the bridge. I sat in silence as I heard Grover and Sally explain the painful truth to Percy about who he really was. I kept sneaking glances at him in the rear view to see how was reacting to it all and was quite surprised that he wasn't freaking out on the outside, but on the inside I was positive there had to be something going on there. Percy's eyes caught mine in the mirror and I quickly looked at the road. After being alive for so long you think I would have dropped the habit of being so nosey.  
"So who are you then?" Percy asked.  
"Just came to help Grover, I transfer kids all the time. We were told you were special so they decided to double us on the transferring you to camp part. Grove's done most of the field work and I'm just here to make sure you can make it there alive. Sorry I'll have to explain more later though kid," I apologized as I turned onto the main road leading towards camp.

"Kid? I look older than you?" Percy commented.  
"Oi I'm a year older than you in this body! And I'm not even gonna get started on my actual age!" I snapped at him again. God I gotta work on my anger issues, of course that also had to pass onto me from my dad. Percy gave me a confused look.  
"Again I'll have to explain later. Don't worry we're almost there though! By the way you are doing an excellent job at handling all this," I complimented him. I could practically smell the strawberry fields as we headed up the hill. Thalia's tree was coming just up into view when suddenly I heard loud running footsteps that practically made the whole car shake.

"Ames you know how I said slow it down earlier? Could you speed it up now?" Grover asked as he looked out the back window.  
"She's going as fast as she can," Sally defended me as she looked at how the little needle on the dashboard was right at the maximum speed point.  
"Come on!" I shouted at the car and at that moment I heard the footsteps stop and right in front of us landed a minotaur which made us quickly swerve off the road.

**Yes I know I stop chapter's at weird points but I hope you liked it and review if you did!**


	2. Camp Sweet Camp

**wow glad to see i got some alerts favorites and reviews so thanks guys! :D**

It seemed to take forever for all of us to recollect that the car had just flipped over. Once I had shaken off the initial shock I unbuckled my seat belt and felt my head slightly bump onto the roof of the car as i fell a couple inches. I managed to shimmy out of the car and pull Sally out after me.  
"Grover you got Percy right?" I asked.  
"Why are you taking your pants off?" I heard Percy shout in the back as Grover started to take his false legs off. "You're part donkey!?" Percy exclaimed.

"Satyr!" Grover corrected him. I let out a sigh, seeing that the boys weren't paying much attention to the situation at hand, and broke the window closest to Percy with my foot, and pulled him out. Which by the way was very hard considering that I'm like 5'5.5, and might possibly still be growing, hopefully, but Percy's got a good couple of inches on me. Grover finally managed to get himself out and once we started to make a run for the camp we all saw it. It was huge and I definitely knew from the smell that it was a minotaur.

"Come on!" I shouted leading the way. Our running away was a bit pathetic actually. Considering we were all beaten up from the crash, but somehow we managed to make it up the hill. Once Grover and Percy got through the boundaries to the camp I tried to take Sally somewhere else so she could possibly be safe.  
"Why can't she just come with us?" Percy asked grabbing his mom's arm, stopping us from going anywhere.  
"She can't go inside. Mortals aren't allowed in the camp, trust me you'll see her again," I lied. Percy looked between me and his mom for reassurance. His mom was a smart woman considering she knew to go along with my lie. Lying is always the worst thing to do to the new kids at Camp Half Blood. You'll tell them anything to make sure they're safe, even though it'll crush their hopes later.

"I'll see you soon Percy," Sally promised him.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," I promised the two of them. _Not in this body though most likely_ I added in my head. They both nodded at me and I grabbed Sally's wrist. We started to run into the trees until the minotaur appeared in front of us and knocked us out of the way like a Monster Truck running into trash cans. Because I was so tiny I seemed to have been knocked further than Sally so the next thing I knew I was leaning against a tree trying to catch my breath and make myself move while the minotaur had Sally in a choke hold. I stuck my hand into my pants pocket and took out a lipstick container. I opened the cap on the container and the lipstick grew into a intricate crossbow made out of the finest wood known to any living being. I shot an arrow at the minotaurs leg and it barely bothered him.

"Come on, you stupid thing reload," I whispered as an arrow magically appeared back in my crossbow.  
"Drop her!" I ordered the minotaur. Sadly my threat didn't set the minotaur back at all. Instead the minotaur increased it's choke hold on Sally and the next thing I knew she disintegrated before my eyes.

"NO!" I shouted angrily as I aimed for one of the Minotaur's eyes, and shot precisely on target. Which then made him charge towards me. I waited for another arrow to reload itself so I could make one final shot. Then suddenly Percy appeared out of nowhere and hopped onto the minotaur like it was a mechanical bull and not some deadly monster. Within seconds he had one of the Minotaur's horns in his hand and the minotaur managed to knock Percy off of him before he disappeared.

"Whoa," I said to myself as I realized how quickly that had just happened. Percy looked absolutely exhausted from his sudden expulsion of energy.  
"Are you alright?" he asked in between breaths. I didn't answer his question because I noticed he was starting to fall towards the ground and I quickly got him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. By the time I had finally reached Grover he was practically a dead weight. Poor kid, I could hear him whispering for his mom to come back and he seemed to be muttering a bunch of other things as well. Grover didn't say anything as he helped me out and we walked Percy down to the big barn house. We were met by Luke and Chiron on the front porch.

"Let's take him inside," Luke advised once he saw us and we placed Percy on a little cot in the front room by an open window, so he could get some air.

"You made it!" Chiron said once we all found a place to sit.

"Most of us," I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"Sally?" Grover and I shook our heads as an answer to his question.

"Well all great heroes must have something tragic happen in their life. That way they have something to fight for," Chiron added sounding very wise, like he always does.  
"At least he's here safe and sound," Chiron told us.

_Physically_ I thought.

"How are you two?" Luke asked.  
"I feel like I've gone threw weapons training with Clarisse five times in a row," I told him.  
"So not that baaa-aad then," Grover said bleating a bit and I tried not to chuckle at it.

"Nothing a little rest, first aid, and chocolate can't fix," I summed up for the both of us.

"You two should rest you've had a long journey and I'm sure Dionysus would like to speak with the both of you in the morning," Chiron told us. Grover nodded, yawned, told us goodnight, and went off into the woods where the other satyrs slept.  
"I'm not tired I'll keep watch over him," I told Chiron as I nodded my head towards the sleeping Percy.

"Alright I shall go to sleep then, it has been a long night for me as well," Chiron said leaving me alone with Luke. I let out a sigh as I looked at Luke once we were alone.  
"So you're back then," I told him. I heard him laugh a bit at my statement.

"How'd you know I snuck out?" he asked.  
"I tried to instant mist you to see how things were going at camp but Annabeth told me you were 'sick" I joked totally catching his lie.  
"Well with Chiron not here all the time I got the chance to sneak out and see the world. Not that hard when you're a child of Hermes," he told the truth.  
"What'd you do this time? Did you hang out with those two guys...um what are their names? Sean and Damien?" I asked.  
"Sam and Dean," he corrected me.  
"You know if you keep hanging out with them and hunting monsters you're gonna end up in the underworld someday and no one's gonna be there to save you" I joked.

"Oh you're so funny Amy," he joked back.  
"You know you really shouldn't insult people that are taller than you," he told me.  
"Then I wouldn't be able to insult anyone," I said and we shared a laugh between the both of us. He let out a yawn and declared that he was going back to the Hermes cabin to go to sleep. After he left all I could hear was the sound of the cricket's chirping outside. I looked over at Percy. He looked peaceful as he slept. I thought about how well he handled everything today and how bravely he thought. For most kids who find out that they're a half blood it takes them months to accept who they are and be such a good fighter.  
"You're gonna do good kid" I whispered to him, then I saw a slight amount of drool come out of his mouth.  
"That's attractive," I chided sarcastically.

**So hope you liked it review if you did pretty please and don't worry you'll learn more about who Amy really is, like in later chapter's. Anyways thanks for reading this guys.**


	3. The New Kid Learns a Bit About Me

_knock knock knock_

"Ugh" I moaned as I lifted my head up from my pillow. It was silent for a moment and then I heard another annoying

_knock knock knock_

I made a whining noise as I forced myself out of bed. I clapped my hands and the lights turned on illuminating my dark room.  
"Just a second," I shouted as I changed out of my pj's. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag for the day and climbed up the latter leading above ground. I slept in an old bunker that lost its use after the threats from Ares children during the Cold War subsided. I could've just stayed in my cabin like everyone else did but it turns out when you die and come back as a new person and you realize times have changed and the demigods you once called brother or sister are replaced by a new set of siblings, people tend to move your stuff or throw it out. So once I had talked my godly parent into giving me a place where no one could move my stuff, since I always would be gone from the camp for long periods of time and would need a place to sleep when I came back.

After I opened the hatch I had to put on my sunglasses as the sunlight blinded me. I don't think I'll ever get used from the transition to above ground at the beginning of every day. One of the highlights to having a underground room is no sunlight so you could sleep the whole day away and never know.  
"He's awake I take it?" I guessed as I saw Grover at the entrance. I climbed out and shut the hatch door with my foot and the both of us started walking to the big house.  
"Good guessing," Grover answered.

"It wasn't a guess I saw Annabeth slip him enough Ambrosia to knock a horse out, the whole time I could hear her talking to him trying to see if he's 'the one'," I joked.  
"Really?" Grover asked.

"She tries to do this with every new kid I bring in Grove. I've never seen anyone want to go somewhere so badly. If I had it my way, I wouldn't mind switching spots with her. It'd be nice to train for awhile and take a chillaxing day," I explained. Grover gave me a look.  
"Does no one say chillax anymore? Last body I had wasn't exactly with the times so I don't know what's really 'cool' anymore," Our conversation ended as we reached the front porch of the big house to find Chiron, Percy, and my dad, Mr. D, sitting at a pinochle table. That's right you heard me correctly, my dad is Dionysus the party god...well used to be.  
"Hi daddy," I smirked calling him the name I knew he did not like being called at all, apparently it made him feel old.  
"I could have your grandfather smite you for that!" he smirked back. I looked up at the sky and nothing happened.

"Guess grandaddy wants me to live to today," I joked and looked over at Percy as Grover sat down at the pinochle table.

"So your awake then," I greeted Percy. I saw my dad give him a look like he wanted Percy to say something.  
"Yeah umm...thanks the whole bringing me here safely thing," he mumbled as he scratched his head avoiding eye contact.  
"It was mainly Grover who did all the work you should be thanking him. Did my dad want you to say that?" I asked Percy.

"No," Percy answered as he lightly nodded his head, which went unnoticed by my dad thankfully.

"You saved my life as well, so it was no big. All I had to do was drag you here, and by the way you drool when you sleep" I told him.  
"Speaking of Grover I believe we have something to talk about," my dad stated. Percy and I both noticed how nervous Grover was looking right now as he started to chew on a Diet Coke can he fished out of the recycle bin.  
"Amy, why don't you show Percy around the camp," Chiron advised knowing that what was about to go down was not meant for our ears.

"Sure!" I agreed and started walking down the steps with Percy behind me.

"Is gonna be alright?" Percy asked once we were out of ear shot.  
"Hmmmmmm sure?" I guessed.  
"You don't know then?" he caught my bluff.  
"I'll let him tell you," I said. We walked in silence for a moment.

"So did you get the whole shpiel then?" I asked hoping to make somewhat of a conversation with him so it wouldn't be some silent nature walk with a complete stranger.

"About?"

"Well, you being you," I answered. He stayed silent.  
"It's not that bad you know, there's more kids like you here, so you're never alone. Also no monsters can get in. You'll be safe here. That's what everyone wanted. Hang on a moment," I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest, as we started to walk by an archery class that nearly took us out with their arrows.

"You'll learn how to do become a warrior as well, so with all that built up energy inside of you you'll be able to expel it all," I explained. We started to make our way to the lake now.

"So Mr. D? He's your dad?" Percy asked. We seemed to be jumping from subject to subject trying to fill the awkward silences.  
"Yep, I'm one of his first born kids," I told him.  
"What? No you're not," he looked at me incredulously.  
"Yes I am!" I told him.  
"No, that mean's you'd be-"  
"I am!" I answered what he was about to ask.  
"Whoa, how?"  
"Dad's not only the god wine and pleasure, he's the god of other things as well. Such as reincarnation and if you know science, heredity is a powerful thing," I told him. He just gave me the weirdest look ever. I was used to that by now. A lot of kids at the camp knew about this special power of mine but the faces they would make when I first tell them never got old. I chuckled at Percy's expression.

"So you reincarnated yourself into the body of a midget?" he asked looking down at me. I punched him in the arm which made him laugh.  
"I didn't chose this body 'my soul chooses it's own destiny and I have no control over it'" I quoted the oracle from when I first heard those words long ago.  
"Amy's not really a Greek sounding name?"

"Amy, Amelia, Amelius all sort of the same thing. We can't all have authentic Greek names like you Perseus," I joked.

"So have you been anyone famous?" he asked. We had passed the lake and were now heading towards this little training area where a bunch of other half bloods were practicing swordplay.

"Who's the most famous Amelia you can think of?" I questioned him. He eyes went wide as he realized it.  
"You were Amelia Earhart?" he asked.  
"Of course I was! Although I had no clue that flight plan would go all wack," I told him. I saw Percy staring at someone and followed his line of sight which led to Annabeth Chase kicking some poor Apollo kid's ass.  
"Annabeth!" I shouted at her calling over. She waved at me and came over.  
"Annabeth this is Percy, Percy this is Annabeth, she helped nurse you back to help," I introduced the two of them. They both shook hands and we stood in awkward silence for a moment.  
"I'm just showing Percy around and I was gonna take him to the Hermes cabin, wanna come?" I asked her.  
"We're not done Chase! Best two out of three," the Apollo kid said as he shakily stood up to try and keep his dignity. Annabeth looked back at him and I knew she couldn't resist the chance to beat someone mentally and physically in any type of warfare real or not, then she looked back at us.

"We'll talk later," I promised her.

"Thanks see you later!" she nodded to Percy. I turned Percy around and led him towards the cabins.

"You're welcome," I whispered to him.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"Please if you stared at her any longer and she caught you it would've not been a pretty site to witness," I smiled. I saw him look back.  
"Don't look back, be mysterious," I advised.  
"I have no clue what you are talking about!" he said.

"Psshhhh"

"This is your cabin up ahead," I told him as I pointed to the very average looking Hermes cabin.  
"So my dad is Hermes then?" he asked.  
"He could be but no one knows yet. Hermes is the god of travelers though so the cabin is always accepting new half-bloods that are undetermined," I explained. Luke opened the door as we walked up the steps.  
"And with that I'll hand you off to Luke, Percy. Don't get into to much trouble now. And by the way Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" I said not knowing if anyone had officially welcomed him yet.

**So hope you guys liked it! Review if you did pretty please! also hate to brag but yes wooohooo 92 percent on a biotech test which by the way is my worst class so i'm really happy about acing this test yay XD Hope y'all have a good day!**


End file.
